Coltrane from Rick to Kate
by Mr.Mellow
Summary: A/N: As Kate said that she feels magic "when she hears Coltrane", and this album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman", being one of the few Coltrane albums that have vocals and one of his more mellow ones, this series of one-shots came to mind. The first one, "Lush Life" is rather sad. The rest are much happier. NOW COMPLETE
1. Lush Life

A/N: As Kate said that she feels magic "when she hears Coltrane", and this album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman", being one of the few Coltrane albums that have vocals, this series of one-shots came to mind. I can almost hear Rick singing these to Kate, if he had as good a voice as Johnny Hartman.

This one is based on the Billy Strayhorn original, "Lush Life". You can hear the version on You Tube.

youtube watch?v=0izjSUqCcSQ

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of their respective owners. The lyrics are Billy Strayhorn's.

* * *

_I used to visit all the very gay places  
Those come what may places  
Where one relaxes on the axis of the wheel of life  
To get the feel of life from jazz and cocktails_

* * *

Richard Castle looked himself in the mirror. "Time to put on your playboy face," he thought.

He had just killed off Derick Storm. His cash cow, his means for fame, maybe even his reason for writing.

He had grown tired of it all, the parties, the fans. "Where do you get your ideas?" "I am your number one fan." "Can you sign this for my cousin, sister, mother, …" "What are your plans for Derrick?"

"Whatever, Whatever, Whatever, Whatever."

Maybe Patterson would come and give him an idea for a new line. He has enough characters to last several lifetimes. Putting out books almost weekly it seems.

"At least the music is good from time to time at these parties. Gina and Paula know how to put on a party," he thought. "OK, once more into the breach!"

* * *

_The girls I knew had sad and sullen grey faces  
With distingue traces  
That used to be there you could see where they'd been washed away  
By too many through the day twelve o'clock tales  
_

* * *

Castle had seen it all before, the girls wearing as little as legally possible with makeup that is put on slightly less than cake icing. "Hmm," he thought, "there is a reason they call it war paint. This is the way they do battle for some man's attention."

Occasionally there is one maybe two that are actually clothed. They are somewhat demure in comparison, but each is still craving attention, his or some other rich author that comes to these soirees.

At least he gets to sign the more than the occasional chest. Some artificially augmented, but still nice none the less.

But every time he looked at one now, his writer's imagination would always come up with some sad story for these young ladies, really girls if he thought about it. Barely older than his daughter, Alexis.

* * *

_Then you came along with your siren song  
To tempt me to madness  
_

* * *

"You know why I killed Derrick?" Rick asked his daughter. "There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene."

Rick continued. "It's just like these parties. They become so predictable. "I'm your biggest fan." "Where do you get your ideas?""

"And the ever popular, "will you sign my chest?"" Alexis adding finger quotation marks.

"That one I don't mind so much." Rick said with a straight face. He thought that was about the only thing worth coming to these parties for.

"Well, FYI, I do."

"Just once, I would like someone to come up to me and say something new," Rick responded.

Someone behind Rick said, "Mr. Castle."

"Where would you like it," Rick responded, turning around and pulling out a pen.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Alexis reached over her dad to grab the pen and said, "That's new."

* * *

_I thought for a while that your poignant smile  
Was tinged with the sadness of a great love for me  
Ah yes I was wrong, again I was wrong_

* * *

"She is kissing Demming! Right here in the precinct!" Rick thought. "You are an idiot, thinking Kate had any feelings for you."

He had to get away from there without her seeing him. Thinking quickly, he moved to the break room. He got out a new cup and was starting to make some coffee.

"Castle? What are you still doing here," Kate asked.

"Hey, I was just about to leave myself," Rick lied, smiling at her, hoping she didn't pay attention to his obviously contradicting words with his actions of making coffee. "Good job closing the case."

"Yeah. Well, we make a good team."

"Yeah. Goodnight," said Rick. "Damn, I hope she doesn't notice this isn't a to-go cup," he thought. "Then she'll think I was spying on her, or something worse."

"Thanks. Night," Kate said as she turned and walked away.

His smile left as she turned and he thought. "Going home alone again, wishing Kate was mine."_  
_

* * *

_Life is lonely again  
And only last year everything seemed so sure_

* * *

"It's been three weeks since I saw her," Rick thought. "I know I miss her. I can almost hear myself being Henry Higgins, although my singing is much worse than that "My Fair Lady" revival I took Mother to."

"Yeah," he pondered, "I am more than "Accustomed to Her Face. Hell, I can't go to a fruit stand this summer because all I smell are the cherries. And I can't have sundaes either."

At least helping Ryan and Esposito have given me something to focus on as opposed to my loneliness.

* * *

_Now life is awful again  
A trough full of hearts could only be a bore  
A week in Paris could ease the bite of it  
All I care is to smile in spite of it_

* * *

"She is probably with Josh. He is breaking away from work any time he can to care for her. To help her heal from the shooting," Rick mused. "I can and can't hate him, all at the same time."

Josh is an honorable man. He didn't go to Haiti during that dirty bomb case. He stayed for her. An arrogant jackass wouldn't volunteer to go to Haiti or Africa with Doctors Without Borders. No, he is a gentleman.

"He isn't a jackass like me," Rick thought sadly. "She has chosen wisely. He will be good for her. It just breaks my heart."

"Well, I will smile for her and be happy for her when I see her next. If I can't have her, at least Nikki and Rook can have a happy ending," he thought. "At least I can continue to send her love letters in the form of Nikki Heat books."

* * *

_I'll forget you, I will  
While yet you are still burning inside my brain_

* * *

"It is just as well that Captain Gates kicked me out of the precinct. By now, Kate is engaged to Josh and they are planning their wedding. That's why she hasn't called me. Just like she said with Demming, she doesn't want it to get weird between us."

"I wonder if a CIA buddy has some drug that will erase my memory of Kate. Yeah, like that is going to happen. Forget? No, my psyche is branded with the image of Kate Beckett."

* * *

_Romance is mush, stifling those who strive  
So I'll live a lush life in some small dive  
And there I'll be  
While I rot  
With the rest of those whose lives are lonely too_

* * *

"Yeah, I told her she was in these nowhere relationships with men she doesn't love. That was more for me than for her."

"After that outburst, she'll go to Montgomery and I'll be gone. Damn!" Rick supposed.

"Of course, I am a fine one to talk. 2 divorces, countless one night stands, yeah, I really know about relationships … love," he sarcastically thought.

"This new bottle of single malt will probably work. Let me forget. Let me let her go."


	2. They Say it's Wonderful

A/N: As Kate said that she feels magic "when she hears Coltrane", and this album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman", being one of the few Coltrane albums that have vocals, this series of one-shots came to mind. I can almost hear Rick singing these to Kate, if he had as good a voice as Johnny Hartman.

This story is based on the Irving Berlin's, "They Say It's Wonderful" from the musical "Annie Get Your Gun". The song is the first song of side one of Coltrane's vinyl album.

The vignettes are either from Castle canon or not very distant excursions from canon. I hope you agree.

Disclaimer: The characters and song are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

_They say that falling in love is wonderful  
So wonderful, so they say_

* * *

Let us be clear on this one thing from the beginning, Katherine Houghton Beckett said "yes."

* * *

Rick's meeting at Black Pawn went quickly, unlike most. He didn't need to start Angry Birds once from boredom. He didn't need to cut the number of days of his out of town book signings.

Even Gina was in a good mood. Rick was actually ahead of his writing schedule. Words were flowing out of him so fast his fingers could hardly keep up. It was like a Niagara of words was coming out and he was just floating on the rush. It was a good thing that autocorrect was on, though. His ratio of "teh" to "the" was getting very high.

There was a very good reason that the words were spilling forth so strongly. A very beautiful lady said "yes". And he still couldn't believe it.

Kate Beckett had said "yes".

After taking a cab to the Village, he needed to walk around to burn off the high he was still feeling. His feet just kept moving as he walked around Washington Square. The sounds, the smells, the city, everything just seemed sweeter to him. In fact, it didn't feel to him like he was walking, gliding was more like the feeling he had.

"You're such a sap, Castle," Rick thought. "That smile on your face is going to become permanent if you aren't careful."

But it was really hard because Kate said "yes."

Finally, he was walking down Bleeker St. and noticed a used record store. Like used book stores with the smell of old leather and moldering paper, he loved the smell of the used record stores. They smelled of music history, old musical instruments and incense.

The audiophile in him prefers vinyl records to CDs for some types of music. Classical music and old jazz just sounded better to him on vinyl.

Browsing through the jazz section, he remembered what Beckett had said a couple of months ago. "Coltrane! I wonder what I can find here," He thought.

After paying for his treasure, he quickly strode the few blocks down Bleeker to Broadway and then home to the loft. He couldn't wait to listen. He hoped that the used record wasn't too scratchy so he could surprise Kate with his find.

He put the needle down on the record, side 1 and heard the first tinkling of McCoy Tyner's piano and then Johnny Hartman's smooth voice.

* * *

_The thing that's known as romance  
Is wonderful, so wonderful  
So they tell me_

* * *

Detective Beckett had come in late from a case. She was now spending most of her time at the loft when she wasn't working. Castle didn't mind too much her late hours as long as she slept with him in the same bed.

This was one of the few times Castle awoke before Beckett. Most of the time she was in the shower before he rose. This time, he stealthily went to the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

Rick worked the latte maker like an experienced barista. Soon he had two cups with hearts made of the foam.

He set the cups on a tray with an orange rose and the NY Ledger. He hoped that the rose's romantic message of desire, enthusiasm and passion would make Kate smile. "Although," he thought, "I'd like to think that she already has that message. Especially after the other night."

"Hmm," he thought. "Maybe tonight we can have a repeat performance."

He smiled down on her as she woke. Makeup free, messy bed hair, endlessly long legs, he couldn't think of a more amazingly wonderful sight than Kate Beckett in his bed.

"Hey," Kate smiled as she woke.

"Hey. You got in late last night. Catch a case?"

"Yeah," Kate said as she picked up the newspaper and looked at the front page. "Actually, it was this one."

As she handed Castle the newspaper she followed, "Someone blew up an apartment downtown."

"Seriously? And you didn't call me?"

"Castle, you said you had a chapter due."

"Yes, which is writer speak for "all procrastination's welcome. So what was it? A terrorist plot? A meth lab?"

"Um, canvas turned up a description of a guy fleeing the scene in a silver hatchback. We called in for traffic cam footage."

Kate picked up her phone and looked for any messages.

"It's probably already in. So I've got to get going," she said as she got out of bed.

"Or, you have Esposito check that out," Rick said as he sat down on the bed where she just was laying. "He's very good at that. I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

Castle pulled Kate to his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "You know, I really have to get going but…"

"But, you are powerless to resist me," Castle interrupted. "You always have been."

"Really? Do you remember when we first met? I kind of thought you were an ass."

"Well, I know you pretended you thought that but, come on, we're together now. You can admit it. You fell for me the first moment you saw me."

"No, I didn't," Kate responded smiling at Rick.

"Please, you did," Rick followed smugly.

"You believe that don't you?"

"It's true."

Just before they can continue this conversation, Kate's phone rings. "Beckett," she answers.

She pauses to listen to the caller and then responds, "Ok, I'll be right there."

"Traffic cam footage turned up a match to the plates. We got him," Kate said as she kissed Castle.

"Nice," Rick said as Kate walked to the ensuite to prepare for the day.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait," she said as she rushed back to the bed and kissed him.

Rick said as Kate walked away, "Did you see the hearts?"

"Let's go, Castle."

"Took me about 6 minutes."

* * *

_I can't recall who said it  
I know I never read it  
I only know they tell me that love is grand_

* * *

Rick can't remember when he fell in love with Kate. It wasn't something that he was fully conscious. It just seemed to happen. But once he realized it, he felt both wonderful and despondent at the same time. Wonderful because he was in love with the fantastic, extraordinary lady who allowed him to follow. Despondent because he felt if he expressed his feelings openly, especially because she was with Demming, she would pull away him, from the friendship and he wouldn't see her anymore.

He asked her to the Hamptons to see how serious she was with Demming. To see if he could express his feelings. But she turned him down.

She said she wouldn't go to the Hamptons with him because she didn't' want it to get weird between them. That told him enough, He recognized he couldn't tell her how he felt.

But it was wonderful to see her and be with her at the precinct. "If that is all he is going to get," he thought, "I will do my best to live with it."

* * *

_And_  
_If there's a moon up above, it's wonderful_  
_Wonderful, in ev'ry way_

_So they say_

* * *

Rick sat outside his Hamptons house watching the full moon rise over the ocean. The wind blowing off the water was cool but not so cool that he had to go into the house.

The blackness of the sky contrasted with the bright full moon. The light of the moon danced over the ocean like a disco ball. But this was much better than a disco ball, the randomness of the reflections, the face in the moon.

All he could think about was "what is Kate doing now?"

He took a sip of his scotch. Pondering, "what can I do?"

"Kate is with Demming, and I am with Gina," he thought. "Maybe if I just try harder, love will re-blossom between Gina and me. And then I can forget Kate."

He took another sip. He felt a presence behind him. He knew it wasn't Kate, it was Gina. Gina was here, available and ready.

They had talked on the phone for a couple of hours before he left for The Hamptons. He thought they would click. The conversation was so easy, in contrast to the way it had been since the divorce. Yet, nagging in the back of his mind was the déjà vu of the earlier relationship with Gina.

She was a safe choice when they married. Gina is a driven woman, trying to keep Rick happy writing. She knew he was the star of Black Pawn and in order to keep her job, she had to keep Rick happy. So she did. She liked him and thought "what the heck, there could be worse things than being married to Rick Castle."

At first, they fooled themselves into thinking it was a love filled marriage. Or, at least Rick did. He thought she could be a good mother for Alexis, too.

Then, more and more, the marriage felt like a business relationship, with the occasional booty call.

Then it stopped.

Gina, Alexis and he were unhappy. Gina felt like an outsider in the marriage, especially in relationship to Alexis. Alexis was struggling with hormones and worry about her father. He was struggling with the latest Derrick Storm novel. And he just couldn't continue like it had been up to now.

Gina and Rick fought about everything. They couldn't agree on how the marriage would work. It was then they both knew the marriage was over. All that was left to do was let the lawyers to fight over the carcass.

"So here I am," Rick thought. "Back pretty much where I was 4 or 5 years ago. Gina here but a troublesome notion residing in the back of my mind. "Will it work?""

Gina looked at the moon rising, then looked at Rick. He was still looking out over the ocean, nursing a tumbler of scotch.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gina asked.

Rick answered, "Gazing at the moon, I thought "what would Nikki and Rook do in this moonlight?""

But he knew he lied to Gina. That wasn't what he was thinking. He was thinking "what would Kate and I do in this moonlight?"

* * *

_You leave your house some morning  
And without any warning  
You find yourself shouting that love is grand_

* * *

After making sure that Alexis had taken some aspirin for her graduation hangover, Rick left the loft.

"I love the city after a rain," he thought. "The city looks cleaner, fresher."

"But that isn't the reason I am exultant. No, I am exultant because Kate came to me last night. She wants me. Me … that former, or maybe not so former jackass … she wants me."

"If people looked at me closely, they would see how happy I am. I would shout it from the top of my building, but then I would end up in Belview."

"I need to see Kate. She left under not so optimum circumstance. I'd better go over there and apologize for hiding her in the closet. I just didn't want Mother and Alexis to know about us yet."

"Hmm, maybe I am not quite so prepared to shout it from the rooftops. But holding Kate does feel right."

* * *

_To hold your girl in your arms_  
_Is wonderful, wonderful, in ev'ry way_  
_So they say_

* * *

As he heard the last notes of the song, with Coltrane's sax and Hartman's vocals in his ears, Rick knew that falling in love is wonderful. Holding Kate is wonderful. Romance…hey, nothing comes close. Love is grand.

Because Katherine Houghton Beckett said "yes."


	3. My One and Only Love

A/N: As Kate said that she feels magic "when she hears Coltrane", and this album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman", being one of the few Coltrane albums that have vocals, this series of one-shots came to mind. I can almost hear Rick singing these to Kate, if he had as good a voice as Johnny Hartman.

The vignettes are either from Castle canon or not very distant excursions from canon. I hope you agree.

This one is based on the Guy Wood and Robert Mellin song, "My One and Only Love". This is the last song on side 1 of the vinyl album. You can hear the version on You Tube.

watch?v=A_tASy0Itrg

It's just a feeling I have that Kate is Rick's "One and Only Love". He was serious about Kyra but wasn't ready for love. The only reason he married Meredith was she was pregnant with Alexis. Similarly, his marriage to Gina was for Alexis and more of a business relationship than love.

Disclaimer: The characters and song are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Rick loved giving Kate gifts. He knew that showering her with expensive gifts would only embarrass Kate. Also, overly expensive gifts make the focus on the giver not the recipient. So he did little things, bringing her a latte every day, getting the signed cast photo from "Temptation Lane" for example.

This time, he handed her an oddly shaped package.

"While you were in DC, I was in the Village wandering around, still in the afterglow of you saying "yes"," Rick explained.

Kate smiled thinking about their celebration in the loft after that.

Rick continued, "I was walking down Bleeker St…."

"And you went into the used record store," Kate finished his sentence with that "Vulcan mind meld" thing they seem to have.

Rick nodded. "I saw this and I thought of you," Rick said. "I thought you may like to add it to your collection. Maybe we could use it in the wedding," he added.

"I hope you don't mind, because it is a used record, I checked it out first. Before giving it to you. I wanted to make sure it is relatively free of clicks and pops. No scratches. You never know if a used record is unlistenable until you listen to it."

As she unwrapped the gift, she saw a very dark picture. There was a black man on either edge with the goose neck of a sax on the forehead of the one on the left. The one on the right was in profile and appeared to be resting his head in one hand. In the center at the top was the record company logo.

Kate caressed the aqua lettering below the logo, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman".

Kate turned over the album cover to read personnel and the liner notes.

"John Coltrane, tenor sax;

McCoy Tyner, piano;

Jimmy Garrison, bass;

Elvin Jones, drums"

"Rick, thank you. This is lovely," Kate said.

This simple gift of a used record spoke volumes to Kate. Because he thought of her, because he didn't try to impress her with a gaudy expensive gift, and because he bought her something personal. It was just another example of how much Rick loved Kate.

"The great Rudy Van Gelder was the recording engineer on this," Rick responded. "It seems like he was the engineer on all the great jazz albums of the 50's and 60's. It was recorded back when there was nothing but vinyl. I seems almost sacrilegious to listen to it on anything else."

Kate looked at him and smiled. Only Rick would know the minute details of an old jazz recording. All that trivia made him a better writer and was one of the many things she loved about him.

He chuckled as he added, "Plus, you don't have to be a teenager to read the small print liner notes on the CD insert."

As Rick extended his hand, he added, "Kate, let me put it on for you."

* * *

_The very thought of you makes my heart sing  
Like an April breeze  
On the wings of spring  
And you appear in all your splendor  
My one and only love  
_

* * *

Captain Gates had given Kate a couple of days off to recharge from standing on the bomb in her most recent case. Rick took this opportunity to take Kate to the house in the Hamptons for both of them to mentally reenergize and recuperate.

They both experienced relief not only from surviving the bomb but from not having to hide their relationship anymore. Gates statement at the end of the ordeal happily ringed in Kate's ears. "For heaven's sake detective, just kiss the man!" It breathed life anew into them both. Like a great weight had been lifted from them.

Kate mentally pinched herself. Rick showed her that, to use a poker term, he was "all in" by being her "bomb buddy" to the very end. She still had a hard time fathoming his actions. That he would sacrifice everything for her.

They quickly packed and drove out to the Hamptons house arriving in the evening. They barely could unpack before collapsing in bed due to exhaustion.

Spring had started to show up around the house. The little green shoots of new growth. Buds starting to form. The robins returning. All signs that Mother Nature was waking from her winter's nap.

Their bodies were used to getting up early when they were in the city, their first day at the Hamptons house was no different. They dressed slowly, peacefully as if they didn't want to rush the day along, didn't want to disturb Mother Nature as she woke.

In the kitchen they prepared a light breakfast and coffee wordlessly. Their mind connection made words superfluous. Gently touching each other when their breakfast preparations were completed.

After finishing their small repast, Rick and Kate went out the back door, passed the pool and walked down the path to the beach. Kate and Rick loved walking up and down the beach hand-in-hand. They only let go of each other when one of them saw an interesting shell that had washed up on the shore.

After a while, they returned to the house to wash off the sand and salt from their finds. There were several sea shells of different colors and sizes, a piece of a sponge and some driftwood. Kate looked down at the treasure below her, rinsing the beach collection in the water from the hose.

Rick also looked at the treasure in front of him, but his precious gem was holding the hose. Even though she thought it silly at that Derrick Storm reading long ago, it was true, the wind was gathering up her hair. The way the sunlight hit Kate's flowing mane, it almost sparkled and glowed like an aura around her stunning face. And it made her look even more beautiful.

* * *

_The shadows fall and spread their mystic charms  
In the hush of night  
While you're in my arms  
I feel your lips so warm and tender  
My one and only love_

* * *

Kate and Rick were listening to the album on the stereo while sitting on the couch in the loft.

"Rick, I think I would like to add this to our playlist for the wedding. What do you think?" Kate asked.

"Oh… ok"

"We can have it after the father/daughter and mother/son dance. How does that sound?"

Rick replied, "We're dancing to this one, too?"

"Yes, definitely. Even though a male is singing this, I think of this as my song to you. And I love Coltrane's sax opening to the song," Kate added. "And you know about how Coltrane makes me feel."

"What about this song speaks to you?"

"Well, I … I don't know if I should tell you. Your head will get so big you won't be able to get it through the door," she teased.

"I promise not to let it get that big," he smirked. "Plus, if it does, you can have mother read some of the bad reviews of "Frozen Heat"."

"Rick, in all seriousness," Kate continued as she looked in his eyes and held his hand. "You … well, you do make my heart sing. You touching me is, uh…is like heaven." Kate blushed.

"And not just sexually. Although, that is very nice, too." Kate knew what he was thinking.

"Nice?" He teased as he smirked.

"Well, uh … Ok, it is more than nice. It is wonderful, earth shattering. Happy? But Rick, even … even in the mundane ways. Like… I can feel my tension go down every time you just touch my arm when we're at the precinct."

"You're not the only one, ya know. I feel it, too. Your lips are warm and tender." Rick added.

"We sound like love struck teenagers, don't we, Rick?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's actually kind of cute. I love it." Kate said as she leaned over to Rick and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

_The touch of your hand is like heaven  
A heaven that I've never known  
The blush on your cheek whenever I speak  
Tells me that you are my own  
_

* * *

Castle walked into the precinct with two coffees. He knew where he would find her, staring, lost in thought, right in front of her murder board.

The victim, Orlando Costas, had a rap sheet but then dropped off. He apparently was in the military for a while. There were signs there, signs that didn't fit, Castle's "odd sock." The victim stealing her late Captain's wedding album and laptop.

"Why would someone want to break into a dead police officer's home and steal a wedding album? It couldn't be a coincidence," she thought.

Kate smiled as Rick handed her the usual, grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla. "Thank you."

"D'ja get any sleep?" Rick asked.

"Not much," Kate answered. She looked to the floor almost embarrassed. This case really bothered her. She felt it was related to her mother's case.

Each time they had a case, Kate and Rick would talk through the evidence and eventually they would have that "mind thing" happen that would solve the case. So Rick started, "Anything new on our victim?"

"We rechecked Orlando's rap sheet. Montgomery wasn't involved in any of his old arrests. That break-in wasn't personal," Kate replied.

Rick continued, "What about the call he made before he was killed?"

"It was from a burner phone, no registered owner."

Rick was concerned. He had told his mother earlier that he hoped this wasn't related to Kate's mother's case. He could feel the worry in Kate's posture. "She probable feels they were going to make a run at her again," he thought.

"Hey… You're not in this alone. I'm here."

"I know," she smiled as she reached out and held Castle's hand seeking his reassurance.

He turned to look at her hoping she would be comforted by him with this simple act of touch.

Kate gazed up at Rick's eyes and a small smile graced her face. She could feel his support radiating through his hand.

* * *

_You fill my eager heart with such desire  
Every kiss you give sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love  
My one and only love_

* * *

Rick and Kate were in bed in the Ambassador Suite at the Plaza basking in the afterglow of the day. Rick had Kate engulfed in his arms. She looked up and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you, Mrs. Castle," Rick said with a smile. "You know… there was a time when I thought that I was never going to be able to say that to you."

"We have never had an easy path have we?" Kate replied. "But that makes it worth more, doesn't it? We beat the odds."

"Yes, we did. And I am glad of it," Rick answered.

"Me, too. This was a wonderful day. In fact, words could not express how great a day it has been for me," Kate added.

"I don't think even a ruggedly handsome writer could come up with words for today," Kate teased with a smile.

Not rising to her bait he replied, "I wouldn't even try."

"Well, actually there are two words that you just said that express how great a day it is," Kate whispered.

Rick sat up with a questioning look at Kate.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Mrs. Castle?"

Kate nodded. "If someone said when we first met that I would be "Mrs. Castle" now I … I would have busted them on the spot on possession charges."

They both laughed at the absurdity of where they started and where they are now.

Kate continued, "It was a lovely day, Rick. The ceremony, the cake, the dancing, and especially the honeymoon kick-off activities here."

They laid back down on the bed, Kate's head on Rick's chest. Rick playing with her hair.

"There was only one cloud on the entire day," Kate mused.

"Hmm, what was that?" Rick asked.

Kate followed, "I saw you and my dad over in the corner talking at one point. You had your hand on his shoulder and were speaking something serious to him. Then you shook his hand and you both parted. My dad looked upset by what you said to him. What did you say?"

"Kate, it was a wonderful day, can we forget that I spoke to your dad?"

Kate grabbed his nose and squeezed. "Richard Castle! Do you want to have a fight on your wedding night? Answer me!"

"Apples, apples, apples … yow Kate, did you have to do that?"

"Yes. I want an answer."

"Promise you won't be mad or grab my nose again." Rick replied as he rubbed his nose to chase the pain away.

"I promise, if you tell me."

"Ok….well, you are an independent woman. But… but in some ways I am a traditional man. I felt bad about not formally asking Jim for your hand in marriage before I asked you. I really admired Ryan for doing that with Jenny's parents." Rick answered.

"Continue," Kate said, not knowing where Rick was going with this conversation.

"Well, I … I apologized for not asking him first… for his blessing. I…I felt somehow that was wrong of me. Jim accepted my apology. He formally gave me his blessing and he said he was glad to have me as a son-in-law."

"As he should be," Kate smiled.

"Then I said, uh,…to Jim…" Rick paused.

"Go on," Kate encouraged.

"Uh, I said to Jim "Thank you for entrusting me with your most precious gift, Kate. For the rest of her life I promise that I will keep her safe and happy to the best of my ability. I will strive to continue to be worthy of the boundless gift you gave me"."

Kate kissed him and smiled, "Castle, that was sweet. But, you are such a sap."

"But now, I'm your sap," Rick grinned back at her.

"Yes you are." Kate kissed him. "Now, I'm ready for round three. Are you?"


	4. You Are Too Beautiful

A/N: As Kate said that she feels magic "when she hears Coltrane", and this album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman", being one of the few Coltrane albums that have vocals, this series of one-shots came to mind. I can almost hear Rick singing these to Kate, if he had as good a voice as Johnny Hartman.

This one is based on the Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart, "You Are Too Beautiful". It is the second song on side 2 of the vinyl album. You can hear the version on You Tube.

watch?v=BrauBz65o7w

The vignettes are either from Castle canon or not very distant excursions from canon. I hope you agree.

Disclaimer: The characters and song are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Rick Castle knew that he had to work fast. It was already early afternoon when he left Kate while she was going to fill out the court order paperwork at the precinct.

"Court order? Yeah, like that is going to happen," thought Rick. "The MADT board of directors has several judges on it. They would never sign an order. But, maybe, there is another way. Since they were obviously setting up for some event at The Waldorf, there must be something happening tonight."

He pulled out his cell and called the MADT office. Eventually, he got to the right person.

"This is Rachel Maddox, how can I help you?" came the voice on the phone.

Rick answered, "This is Richard Castle. I was at The Waldorf earlier and I noticed they were setting up for some function. My mother is a fan of your organization and I wanted to help."

Rick had told a little lie but Martha was always asking him to support the "arts", so if this would support Beckett too, why not?

"Well yes there is an auction happening tonight and we are always looking for appropriate items for this fund raiser." Rachel answered.

Rick followed, "Well, I don't presume you know who I am, but I am the author of the New York Times bestselling Derrick Storm series. Would a signed first edition of my latest novel be a useful addition?"

"Oh, Mr. Castle, yes, I know who you are. Derrick Storm is a friend of mine's favorite. And yes, that would be a great addition to our auction," Rachel gushed.

She added, "There are still tickets available to tonight's black tie gala. Would you like to purchase some?"

"Yes, two please. I'll courier over a check with the signed book. You can give the tickets to the courier. He'll bring the tickets over to my place."

"Ok," Rick thought. "Step one of operation MADT complete. Now on to step two."

Rick recognized that while Kate came from money, being a cop meant she didn't travel in the circuit of moneyed gala events. The likelihood of her having a suitable dress for a black tie event is questionable at best. He could call someone to get her a dress but first he needed her address.

"Montgomery."

"Captain, Rick Castle. Hey, I need a favor. Detective Beckett is trying to get a court order to get a donor list for the charity connection to that string of robberies. I don't think it's going to happen. Anyway, the charity is having a black tie event tonight. I think that the best way to find the perp is to get eyes inside. Beckett and I could go in and maybe find out something. Long story short, could you text me her home address?"

"Castle, you better not make me regret this, but ok, I'll text you in a few."

"Step two complete," he thought. "Now on to step three."

He called Martha's dressmaker, told her that he needed a black tie event dress for tonight for a lady friend, gave Kate's general measurements, and would text over the address.

The dressmaker texted over a couple of pictures of proper black tie dresses and Rick selected a gorgeous, red corset gown.

"This will be great," Rick thought. "Now I just have to convince Beckett."

* * *

_You are too beautiful, my dear, to be true  
And I am a fool for beauty  
Fooled by a feeling that because I have found you  
I could have bound you too_"My dad, nervous for a date?" Alexis commented.

* * *

"It's not a date. It's undercover operation," Rick responded.

Holding his tie, he asked Alexis, "Would you?"

"Yeah." Alexis responded as she tied her father's bow tie.

Normally, Rick could tie his bow tie with his eyes closed. He was often asked to be at some black tie function. But this time, he was going on a non-date with Detective Beckett to the "Metropolitan American Dance Theater" gala. And he was nervous about this non-date. He was thinking that maybe this non-date could turn into the start of something more. Maybe a real date, a real relationship with a real woman. Not the "nuclear physicists" he had been going out with previously. The ones with a very low brains to beauty ratio.

He was looking forward to seeing her in something other than "cop wear." But he was nervous about the gown. He hoped that Beckett liked it. He would catch hell if she didn't.

* * *

Martha opened the door to the loft and was taken aback by the sight before her.

"Stunning," she gasped as she saw Detective Beckett. "Simply stunning. Come in, Come in."

Then Martha had an idea. "Hang on, hang on." And she went off to find something.

"You look incredible," Alexis observed.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Really. You clean up nice, Detective Beckett." Rick followed his daughter. "Yeah," Rick thought. "This is more than nice. She will be the most beautiful woman there."

"Thank you, Castle," Kate answered giving him a look that was thanking him not only for the complement but also the gown.

Rick was relieved. "She likes the gown," he thought.

Martha returned with an exquisite ruby necklace. "I was, uh, nominated for a Tony once," Martha said as she put the necklace around Kate's neck.

"Oh, no, Martha, I couldn't." Kate protested.

"Yes you can. Let me... Oh, it is brilliant," Martha said. "So, where are you guys headed tonight?"

Rick tried to signal to Kate not to tell Martha but Kate answered, "Uh, uh, we're going to The Waldorf." _  
_

* * *

_You are too beautiful for one man alone  
For one lucky fool to be with  
When there are other men  
With eyes of their own to see with_

* * *

Rick and Kate entered the ballroom down the grand staircase. Through the room, women jealously noticed this woman on Richard Castle's arm.

Across the ballroom, Rick saw someone he knew and called out, "Big Cheese!" as he dragged Kate with him.

As they approached the man said "Ricky! Ricky!" He chuckled as shook Rick's hand and embraced him.

"Why didn't ya tell me you were going to be at this shindig?" he asked. "I woulda given you a ride."

"Ah, last minute thing," Rick said.

He turned to Kate with a smile, "Listen, Mr. Mayor, I'd like you to meet Detective Kate Beckett," saying her name with emphasis. "Kate Beckett, you know the mayor."

"So this is Detective Beckett," the mayor acknowledged.

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Kate followed as she shook the mayor's hand.

"Oh, please, call me Bob," the mayor responded. As he chuckled and turned to Castle, he said, "Rick, she's even prettier than you said."

"Mmhm," Rick responded, never stopping looking at Kate, marveling at her beauty.

The mayor excused himself to talk with one of his staff.

As the mayor walked away, Kate turned to Rick and gave him a dirty look. "You talk about me to Bob?"

* * *

_Love does not stand sharing  
Not if one cares  
Have you been comparing  
My every kiss with theirs  
_

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett had finished her sweep of the penthouse room at the hotel. "It's going to be fine," she said.

"I know it is," said Eric Vaughn. "I've worked with the best and you'd run circles around any of them before you had your first cup of coffee. I feel completely safe in your care."

"After knowing me after just 2 days?" Kate asked.

"No. After knowing you for 2 minutes." Eric responded. Like most intelligent men, he could easily see the intellect in a woman. She wouldn't have to say anything, it is in her eyes. After seeing her eyes, Eric could tell even more about a smart woman if she spoke by her use of words. Thus, it was very easy for Eric to tell that Kate Beckett was an extraordinary, intellectually gifted woman.

Kate sighed exasperated. It sounded like some sort of line to her. But she was letting it get to her. Castle playing video games with Patel instead of playing other "games" with her was still a sore spot.

She turned and moved away from Eric to give herself some space. "So you think you have me figured out, huh?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, giving herself a moment to think.

"Except for one thing… are you and Castle …?

Kate paused pondering what she wanted to say, then she turned to Eric. "Yes," she answered.

"Is it serious?" He followed.

Kate paused again. "Yes. Yeah, you could say it is serious."

"But the truth is, you don't really know. Otherwise, you wouldn't have hesitated."

"No, it's just, oh, we've never really talked about it. That's all."

"Why not?" Eric pressed.

Kate shook her head. "Just haven't."

"Then he's a fool."

"No, it's… it's just, it's complicated." Kate answered.

Eric continued to press. "Kate, there's nothing complicated about meeting a woman like you and knowing what to do."

Eric moved closer to Kate. So close she could feel the heat from his breath. He leaned in. And then he kissed her. She could feel his lips on hers. She let it sink in for a moment and then realized what was happening.

Kate pushed Eric away from her. She didn't want this to continue because even in her hurt from Castle's actions, she still loved him and knew kissing Eric was wrong.

The moment was broken by shots coming through the penthouse suite window.

* * *

_If, on the other hand, I'm faithful to you  
It's not through a sense of duty  
You are too beautiful  
And I am a fool for beauty_

You are too beautiful  
And I am a fool for beauty

* * *

Rick Castle lay in his bed in the loft staring at the ceiling. It was night and the lights of the city bathed the ceiling with a soft glow not unlike what Rick was feeling at this moment. The sounds of the city were a murmur given the late hour. The afterglow aroma of sex permeated the bedroom like a fog.

He looked down and saw a wondrous sight, a sight he would never tire. A head of chestnut hair resting on his bare chest along with a hand and a glinting engagement ring. He lovingly caressed the cherry scented mane.

"Thank you God for letting me into this extraordinary woman's life," he thought. "I am the luckiest man in the world."

Before Kate, at book signings, he may possibly pick one woman, not because she was classically beautiful, but because he could see the intellect in her eyes. He would ask her out for coffee to talk with her. Listen to her to get her voice, her way of speaking. He was using her to get inside her mind, understand her motivations. That would add depth to his female characters. He wasn't trying to get her into his bed. But, hey, if she wanted it to happen, who was he to object?

Before Kate, he had gone out with many beautiful women. But he could tell, just by looking in their eyes what he was going to find. Unfortunately, most of the time he would find little to intellectually stimulate him. After a while, to keep his playboy image, he just went through the motions because he found most of the beautiful women he met got by on their looks, and had little to back it up. Rick found that beauties without brains don't make interesting characters or partners. And he recognized, beauty fades, intelligence lingers.

He thought about that day they first met. He was attracted to her beauty at first, but early on he could see it in her eyes. That fire, that intelligence.

Then he thought about some of their early cases. "It was a long time ago when we went to that MADT gala," he mused. "A lot has happened since then."

Now, he had both, Kate Beckett, a woman whose gorgeous eyes shone brightly with the blaze of an intense intellect. And beauty that, as the cliché goes, even a blind man could see it.

"Staring is still creepy, Castle," Kate whispered not moving her head from his chest.

"I am looking at you making sure this is real and not a dream. At times, I still think I am imagining this. I know, Kate, I say that a lot, but, I…I am just astounded that you are here…that you chose me. That you said "yes"," Rick answered.

"You're not the only one, Castle. Why do you think I lay on your chest? I love hearing your heartbeat, so I… uh… this sounds so silly… so I know this is really happening. That I am here…with you…in your bed…that I'm going to be your wife."


	5. Dedicated to You

A/N: As Kate said that she feels magic "when she hears Coltrane", and this album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman", being one of the few Coltrane albums that have vocals, this series of one-shots came to mind. I can almost hear Rick singing these to Kate especially this one.

This one shot is based on the Sammy Cahn, Saul Chaplin, and Hy Zaret song, "Dedicated to You". This song is the second song on side one of the vinyl album. You can hear the version on You Tube.

watch?v=DJCfmcUgT6U

The vignettes are either from Castle canon or (I hope) not very distant excursions from canon. I hope you agree.

Disclaimer: The characters and song are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Kate walked into the "Heat Wave" release party to the flashes of the paparazzi. She ducked her head and wondered what she had gotten into. "This is crazy," she thought, "What am I doing here?"

She walked around looking for a familiar face. She then smiled as she saw Captain Montgomery.

"You clean up nice detective," said the captain as he approached his best detective.

"Thank you, sir," Kate responded.

"Castle is going to be happy to see you. Have you read the dedication?"

Kate frowned, "No. What does it say?"

Captain Montgomery smiled as he turned his head and pointed with his shoulder to the display in the middle of the room. "Go see for yourself. Excuse me."

* * *

_If I should write a book for you  
That brought me fame and fortune too  
That book would be like my heart and me  
Dedicated to you_

* * *

As Rick walked toward the center of the room where Kate was perusing the "Heat Wave" display, Paula intercepted Rick and grabbed his arm.

"That's her?" Paula asked looking at Kate.

"That's her," Rick responded with a smile.

"Huh, that is one hell of a love letter you wrote her."

* * *

_And if I should paint a picture too  
That showed the loveliness of you  
My art would be like my heart and me  
Dedicated to you_

* * *

Kate picked up a copy of "Heat Wave" and looked at the cover. "I guess the cover isn't as bad as I first thought. Or maybe I've just gotten used to his book covers. It is just typical pulp mystery novel cover art," she thought. "Rick's picture on the back is pretty good. It doesn't do him justice though."

Finally she opened the book and went to the dedication. "To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th."

"Oh! My! God!" she gasped. "Rick dedicated this to me!? My favorite author, wrote a book based on me, and then dedicated it to me?"

She was lost in the shock of the dedication and didn't notice when Rick walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hey, uh, I was just, uh, the, uh, the dedication, wow, thank you." Kate stammered as she handed the book to him.

"I meant it. You are extraordinary." Rick responded.

* * *

_To you because your love is  
The beacon that lights up my way  
To you because with you I know  
One lifetime could be just one heavenly place_

* * *

The elevator door opened for Kate, and Kyra Blaine was in front of her, still in her wedding dress.

Kate was surprised by Kyra's appearance in the elevator. Her wedding was disrupted by the murder of one of her bridesmaids. "Maybe wandering the halls of the hotel is her way of coping," Kate thought.

Kyra asked, "Was that about Mike?"

"No, just following up a lead," Kate responded as she entered the elevator.

The door closed as Kate pressed the button for her floor. There was an awkward moment of silence before Kate felt she had to say something to break the ice.

She turned to Kyra and said, "Your dress is lovely, by the way."

"Oh, thank you so much," Kyra answered. "It…it's Kate, right?"

"Yeah"

"I feel like I know you a little… from Nikki Heat… the dedication."

"Oh."

"I still read all of Rick's books." Kyra continued wistfully while looking at the elevator door.

"Yeah, well, most of that book is the result of Castle's overactive imagination," Kate answered as she rolled her eyes while thinking about him.

Kyra smiled remembering the book he dedicated to her. "It's funny you call him that …"Castle". When I knew him he was just "Rick", fresh off his first bestseller."

Kyra paused for a moment and then turned to Kate. Kyra reached out to touch Kate's arm for emphasis.

"Well, overactive imagination or not, I know he only dedicates his books to people he really cares for."

* * *

_If I should find a twinkling star  
One half so wondrous as you are  
That star would be like my heart and me  
Dedicated to you_

* * *

Kate slowly woke up from her night's sleep. Stretching her arms above and pointing her toes, she let out a soft sigh, trying not to wake her husband.

Kate shivered. It was nippy in the bedroom because they left the windows open to feel the cool early summer morning air. Through the open window the beginnings of the day could be heard before the sunrise. A few birds were calling; the mourning dove was cooing its plaintive cry.

The team had finished the case early. The suspect confessed with little effort on Kate's part. The paperwork for the case just flew by because even Castle helped. Ryan and Esposito held their chests like they were having a heart attack from the shock, mocking Castle. Castle did it because Captain Gates announced that the team could have the rest of the day and tomorrow off when the paperwork was done. Kate had couple of vacation days scheduled, so they could spend some time at the house in The Hamptons.

Kate reached over to touch Rick and found cold sheets where he normally lay. If both were in bed in the morning, they would cuddle for a few minutes for the connection. Even though Rick was the wordsmith, he couldn't describe the feeling of her touch. Kate didn't even try.

Rick tried on occasion to come up with the words. "Electric", "wonderful", were some but he always felt he failed miserably to describe the feeling. When they hugged at home or cuddled in bed, the tension of the day instantly flowed out of each of them as if it was like shedding water off their bodies to puddle around them.

Kate got up and wrapped herself in her robe. Martha and Alexis had opted to stay in the city because of other commitments, so Rick and Kate had the house to themselves. On those summertime occasions, Kate rarely work anything more than a bikini around the house. In bed, she wore nothing at all. But, since the house was cool, she chose the warmth of a lush robe.

Kate went in search of Rick around the house. In the early morning, his office was where she usually found him, many times asleep in his chair, laptop with the screensaver going "You Should Be Writing". Sometimes she wanted to change it, just to tease him, maybe making "Where Is Your Next Bestseller?" the new screensaver text. Possibly "Come Back to Bed" or "Make Love to Your Wife" would be Kate's other entries.

She smiled thinking of this man-child of a husband. How he had persevered in breaking through to her heart, yet still could be that silly crazy kid. His joy in finding a new trinket or cool electronic gadget, his playing laser tag, even sometimes when they were collecting seashells he would try to mimic the sandpipers. All were instances of his child-like manners.

She heard nothing as she walked the hallway to Rick's office. If he was there, she would expect to hear either the soft sounds of keyboard tapping or his snoring. Peering around the half open door, hearing nothing, she found he wasn't there confirming her assumption.

She wandered the rest of the house, searching for Rick and not finding him. As she got to the back door she got her first clue, there was a can of spray bug repellant on the steps. She went outside and sprayed her exposed ankles and neck. During the summer, the bugs in the morning could be brutal.

Kate walked down to the pool where she knew she would find him. Sometimes, he would find inspiration by the pool, hearing the birds singing and sitting comfortably on the chaise lounge.

As Kate approached she saw the warm pool appearing to steam against the much cooler air. "Hey," Kate said.

"Good morning, beautiful," Rick responded. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, but I missed you. I was about to call in a missing persons report," she teased.

Rick smiled back at her.

"Nikki called?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but there is only one bar in the house so the call dropped soon after. I came down to the pool to see if I could get better reception."

"And did you?"

"No, I have written and re-written this chapter but I just can't get it right."

He closed the laptop and lay it on the table beside him. Kate saw her opening and promptly sat down in his lap, wrapping her hands behind his head. Instantly, that indescribable feeling came over them both.

"Kate, you know, looking up at the sky right now, I think I can explain the feeling I have when we touch," Rick said.

She turned to look in the direction of Rick's eyes. She saw the wispy clouds colored with reds, magentas, yellows, oranges and blues from the rising sun. The waning crescent moon with its bright icy color. And the third brightest object in the sky, the morning star, Venus, between the rising sun and the moon.

She gave a questioning look back at him to say "what do you mean?"

"Venus is the goddess of love, right? Well, when you touch me, it's like fire but it's not. It doesn't burn but it more than warms the skin. It's like ice, but it's not. It doesn't freeze but it more than cools the skin. Your sensations are like that, aren't they?"

Kate nodded.

"Well, right now, Venus is between the sun and the moon, fire and ice. That's what I mean. Your touch feels like love. That is the only way to describe it. Any other way is a poor facsimile." Rick explained.

"Rick, right now I would like more skin-to-skin touching." Kate said as she stood. She walked over to the edge of the pool and untied her robe. It pooled at her feet.

Kate looked over her shoulder at Rick before she dove in. "Care to join me?"

* * *

_To you because your love is  
A beacon that lights up my way  
To you because with you I know  
One lifetime could be just one heavenly place_

* * *

Rick liked surprising Kate with little things. He loved seeing that beautiful smile. Every time he saw it, it would light up his world. He would never get enough of that.

Kate loved listening to John Coltrane. Loved how hearing Coltrane made her feel. How the cascade of sound surrounded her like a warm comfy blanket. It would take her away from the dirty grittiness of her job.

While Rick couldn't get Coltrane to play live for Kate, Coltrane being long dead, he could try to get the next best thing. Someone who had played with McCoy Tyner and Miles Davis, just like Coltrane had. Someone who played both tenor and soprano sax, like Coltrane. And while he didn't play the Coltrane classic, "My Favorite Things," he was influenced by it and even wrote a song about it.

He had asked Captain Gates to give Kate a few days off during the first week of February. Once he had that, he could proceed with the rest of his plan.

* * *

The first week of February arrived and no bodies dropped right before Kate's days off.

Earlier on her day off Kate heard him on his cell, talking to someone. "Thanks for checking if he could add it…5 will do it? Ok…Yeah…He's a fan, too? … Sure, I can do that. I'll send it over too with a note. Thanks again."

"Kate, tonight I'm taking you somewhere special," Rick announced. "It's in midtown. Wear something nice but not too dressy. I'll be wearing a dark suit and open collar, if that is any help."

"Are you going to tell me where?" Kate asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise. And you don't want to ruin my surprise, do you?" he pouted.

Kate had learned to trust Rick's judgment most of the time when he took her someplace. Although there were a couple of times that were less than stellar. But, she knew that if she didn't play along, he would just plan something more extravagant, more expensive and more over-the-top so it was best to just go along with the flow.

"It's cold out, I think I can find some pants that are acceptable," Kate teased.

Rick scowled, "I know it is cold out but couldn't you wear something less cop and more woman tonight?"

"Oh, I guess I can find something else," she droned back at him. Kate knew that often Rick took her out just to see her in something that showed off her legs.

"I have some dress I can wear with one of my long coats. And if I still get cold maybe some ruggedly handsome author can keep me warm," she smiled.

"That would be great!" Rick responded almost drooling at the thought of her a dress. Sometimes, when she wore a dress, he felt almost foolish because of all his staring at her.

"Like Patterson," she joked.

* * *

Soon they were in a cab and Rick gave the address. "315 West 44th St." he told the cabbie.

Kate thought for a moment. "We're going to Birdland? Who's playing at Birdland tonight?"

"You'll see when we get there," Rick replied wanting to keep the surprise going as long as possible.

As the cab arrived at their destination, Rick turned to Kate. "Kate, I couldn't get Coltrane to play for you. The séance didn't work," Rick smiled. "But, I hope you think this is the next best thing to Coltrane. Sonny Fortune is playing tonight at Birdland."

* * *

_If I should find a twinkling star  
One half so wondrous as you are  
That star would be like my heart and me  
Dedicated to you_

* * *

Midway through his set Sonny announced "I hope Ms. Kate Beckett is in the audience."

Kate glared at Rick. "What has he done now?" she thought.

"An admirer asked that I play next song for her. Kate, if you're here, he wants to dedicate it to you. His note said you're a Coltrane fan. I am, too. This next song was inspired by Coltrane's "My Favorite Things." It's called "Trane and Things."

Sonny picked up his soprano sax and started to play. As the song started, Kate closed her eyes so that she could focus on the sounds. She heard the echoes of Coltrane's music in Sonny's playing. She could almost feel the music penetrating her skin. In her mind she was carried back to the 1960's when Coltrane was playing at Birdland.

Kate opened her eyes and looked at Rick. Kate's look at Rick had changed from irritation to love. The love for him radiated from her so she almost glowed. By his efforts, he showed her how much he wanted her to be happy, how much he loved her. He didn't put the spotlight on her, but he gave her another unique, extravagant gift.

* * *

After the set was over, Sonny came over to Rick and Kate's table. "I hope you enjoyed the set, Ms. Beckett. Rick said you were a Coltrane fan."

"Thank you, Sonny. It was wonderful. I could hear Trane in your playing."

"You're welcome." Sonny looked at Rick, "This is Nikki Heat?" he asked.

Rick smiled, "Nikki is a pale imitation of the real thing. But, yes, Kate is the inspiration for Nikki Heat."

Sonny followed, "I am a fan of the Nikki Heat series. It is great to finally meet you both. Oh, and thanks Rick, for the signed copy."

"My pleasure. Always great to meet a fan," Rick responded.

Sonny brought out the book and asked, "Ms. Beckett, would you sign it, too?"

Kate blushed, "Yes, I can sign it, too."

Sonny brought out the book and it was opened to the page that Rick had signed. It said,

"To Sonny,

May Coltrane's inspiration forever flow

through the exquisite sounds of your saxophone.

Richard Castle

P.S. Thank you for giving joy to my inspiration, my fiancé, Kate."

Below it Kate signed,

Sonny,

I loved the "Trane to Things"

Thank you so much for playing.

Katherine Beckett aka "Nikki Heat"

Turning to Kate as she handed the book back, Sonny said, "Well, I have to get ready for my next set. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you again for playing that song for me."

Rick stood and shook Sonny's hand, then held Kate's coat for her. "Kate, it's time to go home."

They both slowly walked outside, almost in a trance from the jazz. Rick flagged a cab and gave the address for the loft.

As they got comfortable in the back of the cab, Kate looked into Rick's eyes, "How did you…?"

Rick smiled, "Does a magician show how a trick works? Not that I am a magician, mind you."

"Rick, you bring magic to my life," she said with love in her eyes.

"And you, mine," Rick responded.

As her engagement ring flashed in Rick's eyes, Kate kissed him. She said, "You are so sweet to me. Thank you for a lovely night."

* * *

A/N: Birdland is a famous jazz club in mid-town Manhattan. Many jazz greats played there including John Coltrane. Look up birdlandjazz dot com for more information.

The John Coltrane song, "My Favorite Things" mentioned is on You Tube.

watch?v=qWG2dsXV5HI

The Sonny Fortune song mentioned can also be seen on You Tube.

watch?v=s3TCrN3j9RI

In "Real Life," Sonny Fortune played at Birdland the first week of February, 2014.


	6. Autumn Serenade

A/N: As Kate said that she feels magic "when she hears Coltrane", and this album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman", being one of the few Coltrane albums that have vocals, this series of one-shots came to mind. I can almost hear Rick singing these to Kate.

This one is based on the Peter DeRose and Sammy Gallop song, "Autumn Serenade". You can hear the version on You Tube.

/watch?v=467i_ANn3TQ

Disclaimer: The characters and song are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Castle and Beckett discovered where the Lockwood gang had kidnapped Ryan and Esposito. Kate parked her unmarked Crown Vic a reasonable distance from the location to prevent being seen. She pulled her low light level scope to scout out the location. There she saw a large man guarding an entrance to the building.

"Guy's going to spot us a block away, warn Lockwood," Kate said to Castle. "We call in the cavalry and they're both dead."

She thought for a moment and couldn't come up with a good way to get in without most if not all of them being killed.

Kate continued, "I'm open to dumb ideas here."

Rick saw a couple walking down the street away from them. Rick answered, "Good, 'cause I got one."

* * *

Beckett and Castle got out of the car into the cold, November night. Steam was rising out of the grating in front of the car. They could see their breath as they stumbled toward the sentry. They wanted the lookout to believe they were both drunk, barely able to walk, so he would let his guard down.

Castle and Beckett chuckled keeping up the pretense. As they approached the entrance, the sentry moved toward them unbuttoning his jacket.

"He's not buying it, Castle," Kate said in a soft singsong voice hoping the guard wouldn't recognize her whispers. She kept up the silly laugh to sustain the pretense. The sentry maintained his approach continuing unbutton his jacket to free the hidden gun.

The sentry took a few more steps toward the pair, reached into his jacket for the gun inside. Both Rick and Kate realized that this could go badly very quickly if something wasn't done now. Kate acted first. She turned her back to the sentry to grab her gun on her hip. Rick reached down with his right hand and stayed her hand at her gun. Any gunshot would be heard inside the building by Lockwood's team and they soon all could be dead.

Rick hastily came up with another idea and he acted. Releasing her hand at her side, Rick quickly grabbed Kate's head with his right hand. She stopped laughing. She thought, "What is he doing?"

They gazed into each other's eyes. Then Rick slowly pulled her in for a kiss.

Kate was in shock with her hands down at her sides. Kate felt the electricity flow through Rick's lips into her, filling her entire body, racing through her blood to her heart. She never felt a kiss like this with any man.

Continuing to hold Kate's head with his hand, Rick tenderly ran his free hand down from her shoulder down her arm hoping she wouldn't kill him for such a friendship boundary breaking action. Then, just as quickly as Rick kissed Kate, he released her.

The electric connection broken, Kate pulled away feeling the kiss afterglow sizzling through her veins. She stared into Rick's eyes in wonder. "Was the feeling real or was that just because it was new and different?" She thought. "Let's find out."

She glanced at the approaching sentry. Then she leaned in for a more passionate kiss. Their hands started running through each other's hair. The fervent electrical fire between them restored. The aura around them grew. They slowly spun around lips still connected. All the world seemed to float away. All their purview seemed to collapse around them at the same time. All time and space was gone from Rick's and Kate's consciousness and the universe became them, only them.

Kate moaned with pleasure. Both their mouths wanting more and more of each other, intensifying the link between them. Their mouths opened and their tongues entwined, wrestling for a more powerful bond. The electricity between them was so extreme it felt like they could light up Manhattan.

The sentry stepped forward and broke through the sphere of Rick and Kate's passionate kiss raising the guard to Kate's consciousness. The guard chuckled, decided they were harmless and turned to walk away. Finally, Kate awoke from the reverie of the kiss. She spun away from Rick and hit the sentry in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"That was amazing," Rick said without thinking. The lingering afterglow from Kate's enthusiastic kiss affecting his thoughts.

Kate, also stunned by the kiss, slowly turned to Rick. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" She thought. "He felt it, too?"

Their faces flush, their chests heaving, not breathing when they kissed, they looked into each other's eyes. They could see the connection between them, but both felt they had to ignore it. Rick thought, "I have to come up with something to walk that back or Kate will kill me for sure. She's with Josh, for gosh sakes. She'd never leave him for me. What was I thinking?"

Rick lowered his eyes from her gaze. He couldn't lie to her, but he had to. "The … the way you knocked him out, I mean," Rick sputtered. He couldn't admit to Kate that it was the kiss.

Kate, still recovering from the kiss too said, "Let's go. Yeah."

Kate turned away and started to walk toward the building. Rick exhaled a deep breath of relief, wiped his lips and ran after her.

* * *

_Through the trees comes autumn with her serenade  
Melodies the sweetest music ever played  
Autumn kisses we knew are beautiful souvenirs  
As I pause to recall, the leaves seem to fall like tears  
_

* * *

Jim Beckett offered the cabin to Kate for a weekend away from the city. It was early October and the leaves had started to change in the maples. The formerly green leaves had started their change to yellow orange.

It was late when Rick's Mercedes pulled up in the gravel driveway to the Beckett cabin. Rick opened the passenger door and Kate climbed out of the car. Rick gave Kate a quick kiss and then said, "We have arrived, m'lady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Kate answered with a flourish. "I'll open up. Could you get the luggage, babe?"

Rick opened the trunk to get the luggage and groceries they brought up to the cabin. Kate climbed the steps to the door. She turned to look back at her fiancé pulling the bags from the car.

Castle looked up at Kate at the door. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Kate responded, "No, just thinking about where we both were 2 years ago. When I was here, recovering and wondering what you were thinking that summer. How far I've come."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm willing and ready to listen," Rick responded with a loving look at Kate.

"After we're settled, we'll talk," Kate said as she unlocked and opened the door.

Castle quickly brought the grocery bags to the kitchen. Kate unloaded the groceries and stored them away. Meanwhile, Rick went back to the car and carried the luggage into the cabin bedroom.

While Kate fixed a simple supper for them both, Rick prepared and lit the fire. They ate in silence with the crackling of the fireplace.

They took their plates to the sink and ran some water in them to soak. Then they retired to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Kate started, "Rick, being here with you made me think of that summer two years ago. The summer after I was shot."

Rick looked at her questioningly.

Kate continued, "I was here for a couple of months … to recuperate. And to try to get myself ready for the psych exam."

Kate paused, briefly glancing at Rick. "For a while there, I … I was a basket case. I couldn't function very well. Dad had to take care of me. And I hated every minute of it, being weak."

"I would have gladly taken care of you," Rick interrupted.

"I know, Rick … oh, how I know now. But then, I wasn't sure you loved me or just said it because … of the circumstance … of my shooting. And I didn't feel worthy of your love. I was this weak, shattered person that I didn't like. Barely functional. Not the "together, kick-ass Nikki Heat." I was afraid I would disappoint you with my brokenness. If I couldn't stand myself, how could you?"

Rick responded, "Kate, I loved you then and I love you now, no matter what happens. Please … please understand that. I want to be there when you are broken or down. I want to be there to help you put the pieces back together. I want to listen to you, to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you, or whatever, no matter what. All I ask is that … that you let me … that you let me in."

Kate looked into Rick's eyes confirming what she now knew was the truth, he accepted her as she is, warts and all. He would do anything for her.

"Rick, from now on, I will." she said as she kissed him. "Any way, I was up here, recovering, and all I could think about was "what is Castle doing now"?"

"Probably worrying about you, Kate." Rick interjected.

Kate nodded. "While I was up here, I wanted to call you but I was afraid. I didn't want to hear your reaction. I knew you would be mad. And I remember you were mad when we finally talked on the swings."

"Yes … I was," responded Rick. "But it was because I didn't like you pushing me away. I told you that I thought I was more than a partner. Or at least, I hoped to be. But now, I am, aren't I?"

"Yes … yes, you are Rick. Much, much more than a partner," Kate declared as she looked down on the beautiful ring Rick gave her.

"Being here, with you has brought back memories of that time. How I felt. How I wanted to be … be with you. I thought about additional therapy. How would I do that … to get to a place where I felt I was ready. Hoping that you still felt the same. That you still loved me."

"It was here where I finally decided I had to battle my demons, my walls and make myself better so I could feel worthy of you loving me, Rick. So I could accept your love and not have those walls that we talked about all that year."

Kate continued, "I tried doing it on my own, but shortly after my psych eval, I realized I couldn't do it myself. And that made me angry at myself for being weak. But I knew I wanted to have a relationship with you, so I had to "suck it up" and see a therapist. Dr. Burke helped me get through it. But it was here, in this cabin, I decided that I needed to be better for myself and especially, you."

As he kissed her, Rick said, "I'm glad you did."

* * *

_Silver stars were clinging to an autumn sky  
Love was ours until October wandered by  
Let the years come and go  
I'll still feel the glow that time can not fade  
When I hear that lovely autumn serenade_

* * *

Rick and Kate sat entwined in each other on the sofa as the sounds of Coltrane's sax and Johnny Hartman's voice faded away. The ethereal glow around the room was reflected in their eyes. The only sounds remaining were the crackling and popping of the hearth. Finally, the thump of the turntable arm reaching the end of the record and returning to the store position broke through the soft fireplace sounds. The turntable turned itself off with a click. Finally, Rick moved to get up, Kate releasing him from her embrace.

"Wow, Rick, you were right," Kate said softly not breaking the mellow mood. "Hearing that on vinyl is delightful."

"You can almost feel Coltrane right here in the room," Rick answered quietly.

Kate nodded.

"Do you want to listen again?" Rick asked.

"No, we'll save it for another night. When we need to cuddle and have John and Johnny relax us," Kate responded.

Rick put the album back into the inner sleeve and then in the cover. As he handed the album to Kate, he said, "There are times when a mellow Coltrane is nice."

"Rick, I got the impression that "Lush Life" hit close. You were stiff when that song played. Why?" Kate asked.

"That song is about unrequited love. There was a time when I thought I would never be here, like this, with you. And the song reminded me of how I felt at the time."

Rick continued, "You know that "Casablanca" is one of my favorite movies."

Kate nodded.

"During that time I watched the movie. All I could see was that I was … was Rick Blaine, you were Ilsa Lund and Dr. Josh was Victor Laslo. You can see how my "writer's mind" would think this. I am a simple scribe and the doctor saves people daily. Rick, the saloonkeeper paled in comparison to Victor, the underground resistance fighter. The only ending I could see was you were metaphorically going to get on the plane with Dr. Josh. And I was going to walk off into the foggy night without a Louis."

"That memory sometimes comes to remind me how much you mean to me," Rick continued thoughtfully and then smiled. "But now, we're here, you said yes. And now I get the "glow that time cannot fade". I have "My One and Only Love" who I think is "too beautiful" for words."

"Rick, you're going to make be blush," Kate chuckled. "But the one song that fits you to a "T" is "Dedicated to You". In a sense, you dedicated 4 of the 5 Nikki Heat books to me."

"And they made me a fortune, too," Rick teased. "In no small part to my fiancé, my muse."

Kate said as she kissed Rick, "This muse is glad to have her simple scribe."

* * *

A/N: This completes the one-shots based on the song list from the album, "John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman"

The album song list:

Side 1: They Say It's Wonderful, Dedicated to You, My One and Only Love

Side 2: Lush Life, You Are Too Beautiful, Autumn Serenade

Personnel: Johnny Hartman, Vocals; John Coltrane, Tenor Sax; McCoy Tyner, Piano; Jimmy Garrison, Bass; Elvin Jones, Drums.

Recorded March 7, 1963

I hope you enjoyed these vignettes.


End file.
